


Impressão

by LadyDragonsbane



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Friendship, Lemon, M/M, Nudity, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Wedding Rings
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:04:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDragonsbane/pseuds/LadyDragonsbane
Summary: Não sabia como haviam ido parar ali, parecia tudo um borrão de risos em sua mente, Viktor o estava levando para casa, mas no final...





	Impressão

**Author's Note:**

> Trabalho de ficção feito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. Todos os direitos reservados aos criadores e donos dos personagens (fictícios ou reais) aqui apresentados. Proibida a comercialização sem a expressa autorização dos representantes legais dos mesmos, bem como a reprodução, no todo ou em parte, sem a expressa autorização do(a) autor(a) desta ficção.
> 
> Capa editada por mim e desenhos de fonte desconhecida; todos os créditos a fanartista.
> 
> Fanfict feita para o [Tributo] Dia do Sexo NFF 2017 do Fórum Need For Fic.
> 
> Fanfict postada originalmente no Need For Fic em 21/setembro/2017.

Estava passeando pelo shopping com Pichit quando aconteceu, tinham decidido comprar ingressos para um filme qualquer quando seu olhar cruzou com o dele.  
Era alto, tinha cabelos platinados e estonteantes olhos azuis, estava com uma camisa social vermelha e uma bermuda preta simples, mas o que mais lhe impactou foi a tatuagem na panturrilha dele.  
Um poodle de pêlo castanho encaracolado com a língua cor de rosa para fora, como se estivesse sorrindo constantemente.

— Yuuri, aquela tatuagem não é igual a sua? - Pichit perguntou reparando também.  
— Impressão sua Pichit - Rebateu envergonhado.

Ele tinha certeza de que era a mesma, mas almas gêmeas não costumavam ser discutidas abertamente no Japão, era um assunto familiar, não para se discutir em meio a um shopping cheio.  
Mas não foi preciso mais nada, um enorme poodle idêntico ao da tatuagem saiu correndo e derrubou Yuuri, fazendo festa em seu colo e tentando lambe-lo.

— Makkachin! - Gritou uma voz preocupada se aproximando — Meu deus, você está bem? Me desculpe, Makkachin costuma ser um garoto comportado - Dizia enquanto o ajudava a levantar.  
— Seus óculos Yuuri, eu vou comprar salgadinhos - Pichit afirmou lhe devolvendo o objeto e saindo rapidamente dali com um sorriso enorme no rosto.  
— Estou bem - Respondeu evitando olhar nos olhos dele e se abaixando para acariciar o cão — Você me deu um susto Makkachin - Falou para ele de modo amoroso — Você se parece muito com o meu Vicchan - Contou ao animal como um segredo.

Victor estava observando o jovem japonês, ele era bonito com seus cabelos negros e olhos intensos, a camisa azul lhe caia bem também, mas sua atenção ficou vidrada na tatuagem meio escondida pela bermuda preta.

— Com licença - Pediu assim que ele se levantou, se abaixando ao lado dele e movendo a barra da peça de roupa — Você tem a mesma tatuagem! - Afirmou se levantando rapidamente e pegando suas mãos.  
— Por favor fale baixo - Pediu ao notar alguns olhares para eles — Não falamos disso em público - Explicou de maneira breve.  
— Me desculpe - Pediu imediatamente — Posso te pagar um café enquanto conversamos? - Perguntou parecendo esperançoso.  
— Claro.

As horas passaram sem que percebessem, se instalaram em um café charmoso que havia do lado de fora do shopping, Pichit havia se dado bem com Cris, o amigo que estava com Viktor e eles haviam ido assistir o filme.  
Yuuri era um estudante de piano clássico e Viktor um violinista popular, ambos gostavam de esportes e praticavam patinação em seu tempo livre, seus gostos pareciam se complementar em todas as situações que cogitaram.  
Yuuri estava encantado com ele, conhecia seu trabalho de nome, mas nunca imaginou que o prodígio Nikiforov seria apenas quatro anos mais velho, e não as muitas dezenas que imaginava.  
Foram embora quando o estabelecimento estava quase fechando, com Viktor se recusando a aceitar que Yuuri paga-se qualquer coisa.

Na Rússia o conceito de almas gêmeas só era aceito entre um homem e uma mulher, quando a mídia passou a noticiar pessoas do mesmo sexo predestinadas, o próprio governo se posicionou, e essa cultura foi apagada da história deles.  
No Japão essa era uma questão familiar, não era vista com bons olhos porque não era garantia de uma vida feliz, e os casamentos arranjados entre as famílias ainda eram seguidos à risca pelas mais tradicionais.  
O resto do mundo tratava o assunto como lenda, já que cada vez mais pessoas nasciam sem qualquer tipo de marca, e a cultura das almas predestinada ia se apagando aos poucos.

— Alguém pode nos pegar - Yuuri disse a ele preocupado.

Não sabia como haviam ido parar ali, parecia tudo um borrão de risos em sua mente, Viktor o estava levando para casa, mas no final terminaram no vestiário de uma pista de gelo conhecida de Yuuri.

— Sua amiga deixou a chave conosco - Lhe lembrou enquanto beijava seu pescoço.

Estavam semi-nus apoiados em um dos armários, Yuuri estava sem camisa e apenas com a cueca o cobrindo, Viktor havia perdido as calças e a cueca em algum lugar do chão, e a camisa pendia pendurada em seus ombros.  
Estavam se abraçando e beijando prolongando sua excitação enquanto não consumavam o ato mas estavam sem camisinhas e nenhum tipo de lubrificante.

— Eu sei onde o marido da Yuuko escondia algumas - Yuuri revelou encabulado.

Quando ainda frequentava a pista diariamente, o amigo havia mostrado o esconderijo, esperando poder usa-las com a namorada na época.  
E realmente haviam algumas ali, além de um frasco de óleo para massagem que poderia servir como lubrificante.

— O destino está a nosso favor Yuuri - Viktor afirmou convencido disso.

Ele colocou a camisinha e preparou Yuuri de maneira lenta e prazerosa, o beijando e apertando pelo corpo todo enquanto fazia isso, adorando os gemidos baixos do rapaz e o modo como sua pele ruborizava quando olhava diretamente nos olhos enquanto mordiscava seus mamilos.

— Viktor! - Yuuri gemeu alto quando o sentiu entrar completamente.

Viktor estava sendo gentil o tempo todo, o deixando se acostumar e se mover como queria, seus movimentos eram limitados pela posição, mas era excitante sentir suas costas contra a parede enquanto as pernas rodeavam a cintura de Viktor com força.

— Você é um sonho para mim - Viktor sussurrou contra o pescoço dele, mordendo o local de leve.

Ele se movimentava devagar, deslizando para fora e voltando com um pouco mais de força, dosando a pressão que aplicava sobre o corpo dele colado ao seu; sua boca deslizava dos lábios para o peito, sussurrando palavras curtas em russo, das quais Yuuri apenas pescava o tom amoroso em que eram ditas.

— Esse foi o melhor dia da minha vida Yuuri! - Viktor lhe contou quando estavam trancando o ringue.  
— O meu também Viktor - Confessou envergonhado.

Agora que estavam do lado de fora não sabia como se comportar, nunca havia agido assim com ninguém, havia tido uma ou duas namoradas e um namorado, mas nunca um relacionamento havia evoluído tão rápido quanto aquele.

— Vem - Viktor chamou lhe estendendo a mão.

Foram caminhando de mãos dadas até a praia, Yuuri não queria chegar em casa de madrugada, alarmando os pais e os outros hóspedes das termas onde morava; então se sentaram na areia gelada abraçados, esperando que o dia raiasse.

— Yuuri, já amanheceu - Viktor o chamou deslizando os dedos pelo seu rosto — Bom dia bela adormecida - Brincou lhe dando um selinho.

Yuuri se sentia mais confortável ao lado dele, lhe parecia natural ficarem juntos daquela maneira, mas temia o futuro e a separação iminente logo que Viktor precisa-se partir.  
Foram alegres três semanas que Viktor passou hospedado nas termas de Hasetsu, mas havia chegado a hora de partir, e não queria se despedir, se recusava a aceitar a separação daquela pessoa tão cativante que já havia tomado seu coração.  
Saiu para caminhar e quando voltou resolveu confessar seus sentimentos para ele, mas Viktor não estava no quarto.

— Mamãe, Viktor já foi? - Perguntou a ela na recepção.  
— Sim querido, ele disse que deixou uma coisa pra você no seu quarto - Contou piscando de modo cúmplice.

É claro que seus pais sabiam da relação que estavam construindo, não eram uma família tradicional, e seus pais haviam se casado depois de descobrirem as tatuagens iguais que ambos tinham no ombro esquerdo.

Em cima da cama em seu quarto, havia uma passagem de avião para Europa, num voo que partiria dali cinco horas, junto a uma mala e chocolates em formato de poodles.

Yuuri chegou ao aeroporto quase quatro horas depois, a mala balançando no carrinho que ele empurrava velozmente, o portão de embarque de Viktor parecia ser o mais longe possível.  
Depois de se livrar de toda burocracia finalmente pode vê-lo ali. Estava sentado com uma expressão cabisbaixa, a chamada para o voo estava sendo feita novamente, ele levantou a cabeça e olhou no relógio, enterrando a cabeça entre as mãos de modo sofrido.

— Viktor! — Gritou andando rápido até ele.

Viktor parecia não acreditar em seus olhos, pegou Yuuri em um abraço apertado, tirando seus pés do chão e o fazendo rir divertido.

— Obrigado, obrigado por vir comigo - Agradeceu com os olhos cheios de lágrimas — Eu sei que ainda é cedo, mas quer se casar comigo? - Perguntou quando o soltou, pegando uma caixinha de veludo negro do bolso — Prometo que podemos levar o tempo que você quiser, mas eu tenho certeza de que quero passar o resto da vida ao seu lado Yuuri! - Afirmou resoluto.

Yuuri parecia não acreditar no que via, mas assentiu, chocado demais para dizer alguma coisa, Viktor deslizou o anel por seu dedo, o beijando de leve enquanto olhava Yuuri fixamente.

— Vamos fazer dar certo Viktor - Yuuri prometeu se abraçando a ele.


End file.
